Beaten and Rescued
by VioletCheckers
Summary: Cloe Roughridge's journal. An abused teen seeks escape and finds it in the form of Zania. The epic tale of a girl and her autobot buddies.
1. Intro

The idea for this story has been haunting me for a while now. I finally had the time to write it. So here it is.(this is completely made up) NOT ONE BIT IS TRUE!!!!!!!

Problems

6/16/08

Dad hit mom again. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid one day, he'll lose it and maybe kill me or mom. I'm 13 years old and I'm the one everyone leans on; house work, homework, pets, meals, and even a counselor to my mom. No one helps me out. And anyway, aren't teenagers supposed to have friends, freedom, and stuff in their room?

I've got a bed. No phone of any kind, no desk. No dresser even. Anyway, why would I need one, when I have only two outfits- a pair of jeans, some cargo shorts, a black t-shirt and a green t-shirt. Oh. And a pair of socks and shoes, a bra and 2 pairs of underwear. They all need to be constantly washed. School's stupid…no friends, nothing to look forward to and I'm failing every class. Dad beats me every time I bring home a report card and it asks for a parent to come in. He hates it because h knows he'll have to think of an excuse for why my mom and I look like we got mauled by a cougar. That's actually what I call my dad-Cougar- he actually enjoys the nickname. I'm not sure why but, hey as long as I don't get beat, I'm fine. Oh blast it all! The Cougar's coming up. Better go.

6/17/08

I can't talk long. I have maybe ten minutes so this is going to be a short entry. The Cougar caught me writing a broke all the fingers of my left hand. He said if he caught me again…don't think about it. Not pleasant. I figured out something. I need an escape. A place, person or thought…It doesn't matter. I've also got some thing I need to get off my chest. I've been having weird dreams lately. I'm in a dark room and I'm all alone. A small circle of light is shining on me- like a spotlight kind of thing. Then I see a little rock and it turns into a bright blue light that resembles the sun. Like a blue mini sun. I've had this dream for a few weeks now, every single night. I also somehow managed to pass 8th grade even though I had F's in every class. Strange isn't it? I'll write more in a few days. The Cougar's coming up.

6/20/08

In the store today, I saw a girl. We were in the same checkout line, so I tried to talk to her. Her name's Zania. Long black hair, eyes like little emeralds, and not to mention she's the same age as me. She was wearing the coolest pants I've ever seen; big white baggy pants with black stitching and they had metal accents and chains all over them- chain pants as she referred to them. She wore a jacket but it had no zipper, so a pull over jacket and it wasn't made of leather or raincoat material. It was pretty much a long sleeved shirt with a hood. It had a ferocious winged lizard on the front- she called it a 'dragon'. She looked as if I was crazy not to know what a dragon was, but giving that I wasn't permitted to see a lot of things most teens are quite familiar with, I didn't seem too bothered by it. Another thing, I didn't tell her a thing about my home-life, but she seemed to understand my situation. I better go. If the Cougar thinks I've been at the store too long, he might get suspicious. I could write all day long if I could sigh .

6/21/08

I saw Zania again today. She couldn't be allowed to drive could she? I saw her in the driver's seat of a big black truck. I don't know what model it was and didn't catch the company's logo. I did see a strange symbol on it though. It almost resembled a person's face, but in an abstract way. It was really blocky and industrial. It looked almost robotic…I'll fill in details as I go on. I'll go. I'm getting pretty tired giving I'm writing a t… DANG! 3: 57 am. TTYL.


	2. Offer

Well, I'm amazed on how many reviews I got in less that a half hour. Thanks for reviewing! R&R please.

6/23/08

I haven't seen Zania lately. She's probably on vacation. I've never been on vacation. I can't really say that I'm jealous, though. A lot of kids that I see at school say that some of their vacations suck. Well, in that case, my life is one big vacation. I came home late, trying to find Zania at the grocery store and when I didn't come home with anything, the Cougar picked me up and threw me against the wall. It didn't hurt as much as you would think. The fact that I thought Zania abandoned me hurt a lot more than some physical injury. I keep returning to two days ago when I saw Zania driving that black GMC Topkick. I better go. You already know the reason why. TTYL.

6/25/08

I feel like I'm going to die. I have nothing. I have my journal and imagination. That's it; none of these fancy iPods or cell phones. No friends, no one to talk to. I always found refuge with writing and reading. But five years ago, the Cougar threw my books saying that I would get "too smart for my own good" and I'd get ideas. I was so young I didn't understand what he meant. For future reference, the Cougar isn't a he or she- I'm going to refer to the Cougar as 'it' from now on because it's too cruel to be human. So I didn't understand what "ideas" _it_ meant. Now I know. It meant the fact I might want to run away and tell the authorities. No sign of Zania yet.

6/27/08

I heard music today. The first time I can remember. It was a wonderful experience. And I think, how do you say, "Killed two birds with one stone". I heard the music and the source was the same black GMC Topkick. And Zania was in the driver's seat. She was going to the Grocery store, but only bought enough for herself. I just then realized that she always does, and no more. She must have a family. I don't care if I don't but she _has_ to have one.

6/30/08

I spoke to Zania today. I asked her if she had a family and she told me that she did. She asked how I came t the conclusion that she didn't and I told her that by the amount of food she buys. She told me that I was very observant and hat she, in a way, didn't have a family. She is an orphan. But she _does_ have a family in the fact she has a gang of friends that she lives with. She lives in a huge industrial building that used to be an airline hanger. It was long abandoned so she and her friends moved in. Better than where I live. I asked her how she thought my home life was. She hit it dead on. Turns out she can read eyes. Like see into your thoughts without reading your mind- but pretty darn close. We played a little game to prove it. I thought of something and she guessed what I was thinking of. She won every time. I felt really sad leaving, for she asked me if I wanted to join her and her friends. They all had special skills- a good leader, a spy, a Weapon's Specialist (don't know why they would need one of those), a doctor (to a degree), a right hand man, and Zania, which I take as the "Lie detector". Zania said they didn't have an Observation's Specialist, or at least not one with my "special talents" she had called them. No matter how much I wanted to join, I couldn't. The Cougar could hunt me down and kill me if I left. Not to mention the fact that, if I did, I would endanger Zania and her friends. And no one could endure the Cougar for long at his full fury.


	3. New Beginnings

7/3/08

I've been meeting Zania everyday at the Grocery Store. Luckily, the Cougar isn't too bright. If he was…Well, let's just say I wouldn't be writing right now. Life has gotten better, though the Cougar has been more and more brutal to my mom. Yesterday, he threw a chair at her because she wasn't home from the hospital to get her medicine before him. He hates it when he gets home from, well, lord knows what, and the housework's not done. He's been a lot more ignorant to me, which is good news… Oh my god! Mom's dead!

7/6/08

I told the police. I told them everything; the beating, the threats, the chores, the pressure, I spilled my guts! The Cougar's on Death Row for abuse and murder. I have no regrets except that I'm now an orphan. The police chief gave me two options: One, I could go to an orphanage and wait for a family to adopt me-no- or two, live with a friend. I would love to go live with Zania but I wasn't sure if her friends would like me. Regardless, I had to join her and her mysterious gang.

7/7/08

Well, I told the chief. She thought that that was a good decision. I was glad she agreed. The old hangar was a short walk from the police station. The police chief thought ten miles was an extremely long walk, but what I don't think she realizes is that I was forced to walk the seven miles to and from the grocery store every day. The ten miles actually seems enjoyable. After a few hours of arguing, I finally made my point and won. Happy day! So, I start tonight and I'll probably camp out in a box or something, sleep, and start again in the morning. I'll probably lollygag so I drop in around two in the afternoon, when they're all woken up and not grumpy- hopefully.

7/7/08 (late)

Well, I've stopped for the night. I managed to come across an old shed, but I decided to sleep under the stars. I never got to go camping so I couldn't pass up the chance. Someone's screaming-people are screaming, tires screeching, _bullets_ being shot! It's a drive by shooting! I've been shot.

What day is it? I remember a car, and guys shooting, and then I realized I got shot…Ow! It hurts! I can tell from the blood all around me that it's probably been a day or two since. I can tell from past experiences with the Cougar (I thought I would never have to write his name again). I see the Topkick. Across the street. No sign of Zania, though. I better get a move on. It looks almost around maybe, five o' clock. I better get my butt to Zania's before nightfall. I'm not sure if those guys are still around, and I really don't want to find out. The Topkick's moving, and no one's inside of it. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Great. Should I get into it? It just opened its driver's side door. I better go. Wherever it's taking me, there's bound to be people. And I really need assistance.

7/16/08

Turns out, the Topkick is a guy. It's…He's an alien robot from a planet called Cybertron. His name is Ironhide, and I take it he's one of Zania's 'friends' for he doesn't need to eat like we humans do. He eats a substance called energon and he's the Weapon's specialist for his side, the 'Autobots'. I know this because on the way there, we had a good little talk. Okay, a big talk but, whoever you are, you get the point. And I haven't even _met_ the others. DA DA DUUUUUUUNNNN!


	4. Adaptation

Chapter 4 of BAR. Enjoy.

&&&

7/20/08

Well, what can I say? I think I've read too many of Zania's comic books. Or have I gone insane? I met more of the Autobots…? About five I come to now including Zania (yes, I consider her an Autobot). I don't know how anyone couldn't have noticed a family of alien robots living in an abandoned military hangar. And they started renovating it for more space. Right now the about 100,000 square foot hangar is divided into eight sections with big ass slabs of wood. Six are considered "bedrooms" all are equal sized, and one is a "med bay" I suppose is like an infirmary, and the other I guess is just somewhere to hang out. Well, the other four Autobots I'll list below:

Optimus Prime- Beloved leader (He has an awesome flame paint job)

Jazz- Deceased first lieutenant (I'll talk to Zania about it- I need to know what happened!)

Ratchet- Medic (haven't seen him much. He stays in his med-bay and refuses to see anyone- good thing these guys aren't fighting their mortal enemies the Decepticons!)

Bumblebee- A spy (He's funny! Must see when I n a bad mood!!!!!)

Ironhide- Weapon's Specialist (Gruff and irritable, but a nice guy. Good sense f humor)

Well, I got to go. It's getting late.

7/22/08

Amazing! Ratchet actually came out of the Med-Bay today! He stayed out to collect tubes and screws and stuff. I also heard him talking to Optimus about an "Allspark shard" and when he asked Ratchet about it he replied "You'll see." Something's up. I'll record everything I hear about it. Anyways, two new Autobots came to Earth VERY early this morning. I'll record them below:

Sunstreaker- Cool guy, though vain. Not sure of job yet. He's still getting settled.

Sideswipe- Sunstreaker's twin brother. Not sure of job yet. He's still getting settled, too.

**Caution: TWIN TERRORS ARE IN YOU MIDST!!!!!!!!!!!**

I have a feeling this isn't the last time I'll meet new Autobots. Zania told me I could be an official Autobot as soon as I prove myself. I asked her how she proved herself, and she told me that doing your part around the base as well as doing your normal duties was how she proved herself. Not sure what I could do though. I have no clue. Man, am I glad to be free!

7/25/08

I actually got to go into Med-Bay today. I sprained my ankle and Optimus forced him to treat me. When Ratchet wasn't in earshot, he told me to 'observe' what Ratchet was doing. Sounds more like a 'spying mission' doesn't it? So, when I went in, there were wires everywhere. A yellow liquid oozed through some and others, a pinkish liquid that turned colors at different angles. They all led to a single destination that lay under a sheet. When I asked what was under it, Ratchet just avoided saying anything even closely related to it. I soon wore him down to the point of him finally saying "It's a surprise." Is that a big discovery? Well, I have to report it to Optimus, nonetheless.

7/26/08

I can't sleep. There's too much to think about. The 'surprise' no one knows about except Ratchet, mainly. I must know!!! I think if he doesn't reveal the surprise by Saturday, in three days, I'll sneak in and steal a peek at it. All I can say is that it looked like a pile of scrap hidden under a sheet. I'm getting tired, finally. I'm going to bed. The floor of Zania's makeshift bedroom is actually quite comfortable. The Autobots better hurry on that renovating. There's not much room left…

7/29/08

Still, no Ratchet. Tonight I'll sneak into the Med-Bay.

7/29/08

Oh my god! I can't believe I actually pulled it off! I looked underneath the sheet and I saw an Autobot. He looked pretty dead. So how would that be a…I just figured it out. Ratchet is going to try to bring Jazz back to life. After talking with Zania about Jazz and the Allspark shard, what else could it be? I'll keep this a secret until Ratchet decides to tell everyone himself… I can't wait! Hopefully, this will work…


	5. Secrets and Riddles

7/30/08

Sorry I haven't written much. I haven't gotten the chance to. I spoke to Optimus about the 'discovery' I made about a month ago, the day after. He put me on about ten others in the past two weeks! Luckily, Ratchet hasn't spotted me. The twins are AWESOME! I taught them some old games I played with my mom, before the Cougar came into the picture. I was happy, with a good dad and mom, but then my dad got cancer. My mom was so depressed; I had to give her counseling. Of course, what does a five year old know about death and real life? Well, anyway, I taught them games like tag, Hide and Seek, and Hopscotch. Watching two giant robots playing hopscotch (if you can call hopping around aimlessly and falling over, playing) was amusing. Still no sign of activity from Ratchet. I better get ready for tonight's intrusion.

8/1/08

Oh my God! I'm gonna kill Blue! I caught him looking at you last night after I got back from spying. He's gonna regret ever being born! (If Cybertronians even are born…o.0 That's a disturbing thought.) Well, still nothing interesting as far as the Med-Bay goes. Well, sadly Zania has to start school next week. I have never really paid attention to school work passed first grade, which was when the Cougar came in. So I guess you could say I'm a fourteen year old first grader. Anyway, I would much rather be taught by say, Wheeljack. Oh yeah! I forgot to write this down! Wheeljack got here about July 28…? I think. No, it was July 29! Well, 'Jack and I are how he puts it 'tight'. I've never heard it put that way before. I'll talk to him about it. He can teach me about Cybertronian stuff! That would be fun!

8/3/08

OH YEAH! I'm gonna have 'Jack as a teacher, but on one condition. I have to call him by his new favorite nick-name-JayJay. Turns out, Jazz gave him that nickname last they saw each other. 'JayJay' was crushed when he heard, and once again Ratchet started snickering, and ran off again to his abyss of a Med-Bay. I did make a new discovery though. I'm not gonna tell Oppy (Twins nick name for Optimus) though. I saw a screen with a red line through it with 'Jazz' typed above it. The sheet was off of the dead Cybertronian. Ratchet was fixing the mech and when he finished my attention turned to the screen again, which had a little spike on it once in a while. A HUGE smile spread across Ratchet's face and he laughed in sheer relief and happiness. That was when I knew he had done it. I think I'll keep that secret until Jazz, I think, is a little more alive. Or then again, I'll just wait until Ratchet decides. I think tomorrow, I'll try direct contact with Ratchet and I'll have to make up a story to why I was onto his scheme. I'll tell him I was up and I heard him laughing in a happy manner. That's believable giving my 'Room' is two doors away. Some of the walls for the extension are already up. It's already about triple its size. All it needs is a ceiling.

8/4/08

I went back tonight. I actually JUST got back. The spikes on the line were more frequent and larger than last night. I got Ratchet to tell me a bit about his activities. He said something I would imagine a prophet to say-'A friend will prove to be a cheater.' What the slag does that mean!? My God. I've hung out a tad too much with the twins if I'm starting to curse like them now… But I'm thinking Jazz is a cheater. But on what? I'm gonna go. I need to think about this.


	6. Discovered and New Recruits

I've deided to put in my classic OC's in this. They're the same mechs, just different story and different theories of creation of them. In a way, they are just clones. Nothing to do with RDR or any others, k? Just clarifying things.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxxXXXXXX

8/14/08

Sorry that I havent had time to write much lately. I've had some thinking time. Optimus has still been unmerciful with the spying missions. 'Jazz' has been getting stronger and stronger as each day goes by. I'm having a hunch that Jazz cheated…death? I think that's how Ratchet is saying the dead mech is going to live. Of course, it's just a hunch. Zania starts school tomorrow. And I'm staring my lessons with 'Jay-Jay' tomorrow as well. I have no idea how, but he persuaded Ratchet into letting us us the Med-Bay as a classroom. I am very exited. My God. I just realized I haven't seen the twins at all for a day and a half. Someone's gonna get PRANKED!

8/16/08

The Med-Bay almost looks…cheerful during the day. And at night, it's a scary Frankenstein's Lab. Amazing what shadows and dark can do. 'Jay-Jay''s a really good teacher. He used some wacky device and showed me the classic circuit and how to make one. By the time class was over, I had made four mini robots that turn around when they hit something or when they're about to fall of a table or some edge. Wheeljack told me that he was going to make some adjustments to them. I didn't see the table or anything in there. Ratchet must've hidden them. I wonder why Oppy hasn't been giving me missions?

8/17/08

He knew! Ratchet knew about the missions!!! That's why I can't see the mech! Ratchet set up a secret 'base' that he can work at undisturbed, whether it be by a noticed or unnoticed force. Optimus filled me in only moments ago. Well, there goes my night shift. But what really scares me, is that Ratchet wasn't mad.

8/21/08

Sorry again. 'Jay-Jay'…You know what? I'm just calling him Wheeljack when I write okay?...Wheeljack, with Ratchet's help, turned my robots into Transformers. Beetle, Wasp, Skyweaver and Miximal are their names. They also added another one. He's very interactive and protective over his friends, but the rest of the time he's very quiet. His name is Scarab. Weaver (Skyweaver) has proved himself as leader of the five, Miximal as the second in command, Beetleas the brains and Wasp, is just there. He's funny once in a while. They all have various bugs that they transform into. Wasp a wasp, Beetlebeetle, Scarab a scarab, Miximalcricket, and Weaver treehopper. They're all very nice. I hope Optimus allows them to stick around. I overheard Wheeljack and Ratchet talking about the 'Dinobot incident'. Wonder what that was…


	7. Right?

Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty occupied lately. Well, on with the fic!

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

9-3-08

I just asked what the "Dinobot" incident was!! It's hilarious. Wheeljack and Ratchet, a long time ago, like, in the '80's, went to a dinosaur museum with Spike Witwicky, which I think is kinda weird that he and Sam share a last name and they built transforming dinosaurs. After they were done, the dinobots went insane and started destroying their ship. Turns out, this isn't the first time they've come to Earth. They came, went, and came again. Confusing to me, but oh well. Man… I was just thinking about what I've gone through in the past few months. I was abused, beaten and neglected. Now, I'm living with giant alien robots. Not a bad trade if you ask me. The little Bugbots are learning how to talk. Skyweaver, Miximal, Scarab, Beetle and Wasp say 'Hi!'… Though it was more like a 'ha'. They have an accent. It's really cute. And Wheeljack taught them all how to transform into another form. Now they're what the twins call 'Triformers'. They are as follows-

Skyweaver- treehopper- RC plane

Miximal- cricket- MP3 player

Beetle- beetle- cell phone

Scarab- scarab –cell phone

Wasp- wasp- handheld laser (awesome!!)

I need to go. Someone is banging on my door. It's probably Sideswipe. Bye!

9-30-08

Last entry, that wasn't Sideswipe. It was Wheeljack. The Decepticons had shot him in the back. He's in the med bay in critical. I was actually passed out for the past ten days after a scorpion robot flung me into a wall. It hurts to write so I'll make this a short entry………………not finished

10-1-08

Wheeljack died. Those words are so painful to write. Am I cursed to live a tragic life? Everyone I love around me ends up dying. Ironhide took me for a drive after I heard the news about…him. There was a song on the radio. 'Never too late' by Three Days Grace. I started crying when I realized how perfectly it fits to my life. Except I don't have anyone to sing it to me. No. I survived my family. I can survive this. It will be alright. Right?


	8. I'se Gots a Proposition for Ya

_HOLLEE CRAP~! I SHALL UPDATE FINALLY~~~~ *~*_

_XXxxXX_

10-15-08

Ironhide and I have been spending alot of time together. I can't go anywhere near the med bay with out crying. Ratchet hasn't come out must, but when he does it looks like he's been crying...or the robot equivelent. Sam, Mikaela and Zania have been sad...They didn't know Wheeljack that well...And when they were around, they were doing schoolwork. Optimus thinks I should go to a human school again instead of learning robotic culture and tech stuff. I love that kind of stuff. Ironhide's calling me. He and Jazz are up to something...Which is really out of Ironhide's personality. Jazz has been competeing with the twins to see who can cause the biggest ruckus. (I really love that word... _Ruckus._) Okay...That was funny. A rare bit of dialogue.

Jazz: (singsong) Clo-e~~

Ironhide: Man, is that all you can do?

Jazz: What?

Ironhide: Sing.

Jazz: No.

Ironhide: That's all you ever seem to do.

(Random Twin duet of... I think its Crazy Loop)

Sides and Sunny: They call me crazy~

Jazz joins in.

Exiting. I think that's the first time I've laughed in the past two . Ironhide's getting mad now. I'm gonna go. Bye whoever's reading this! Twins, that means you.

10-23-08

Well, Halloween's coming up. I have an idea of what I'm going as. It's either gonna be as SkyWeaver (Me and him have been hanging out alot. I even got them to sing for Ratchet, with the help from Jazz of course. And I've even heard he's going as me.) Or I might go as Wheeljack.... But its still such a painful memory... Wait why can't Ratchet bring him back like Jazz? Okay... I'm going to be right back.

Ratchet was crying still. Surprise. It was different. Seeing him cry....And Ratchet said it's unlikely to bring back a mech. Plus, His entire chest was melted through from the laser from his back. It quickly escalated into a heated argument. I mean, Jazz was _ripped in half_. I don't know why Ratchet couldn't fix Wheeljack. He told me that with the 30% chance of success, I would have to help him. I cringed at that. I don't think I can see my friend mutilated.

XXxxXX

Well, A LONG DUE UPDATE! XDDD


End file.
